The embodiments herein relate generally to bathing accessories, and more particularly, to a multipurpose, oversized bath pillow.
Water has become a more and more in demand resource, resulting in water shortages throughout the nation and the world. Many technology areas are implementing water saving devices to decrease the amount of water necessary for performing a task. However, little has been done to conserve water for people wanting to take a bath. Rather, to save water a bather may simply not fill the tub as full, which results in a bather not being able to completely submerge in the bathtub. Filling a conventional bathtub takes about 55 gallons of water per bath.
When taking a bath, bathers often use bath pillows to increase their comfort in the bathtub. Conventional bathtub pillows are placed between the bather and the end of the tub. However, conventional bath pillows are typically small without ample cushioning and provide inadequate support to no support on a bather's lower back, shoulders, neck, and head. When bathing, some people desire to have their back supported by one end of the tub and their feet touching the opposite end for stability, but many people are too short to recline and soak effortlessly.
Therefore, what is needed is a bathtub pillow that is configured to provide ample support to a user's body and, at the same time, reducing the amount of water needed to fill the bathtub to an adequate depth.